La Nerd y el Delicuente
by Lolo Uchiha
Summary: Hinata Hyüga, de una familia de clase alta, es una chica tímida y centrada. Nunca se imaginó que conocer a Sabaku No Gaara, aquel pelirrojo delincuente y gamberro daría un giro inesperado a su vida, haciéndola conocer el cielo y a la vez el infierno. (AU)


**CAPÍTULO 1 -INTRODUCCIÓN-**

Faltaban más de dos horas para comenzar el primer día de clases, y ahí estaba ella, de pie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hinata Hyüga, de 16 años, una chica hermosa de piel blanca, pelo largo azulado y unos ojos enormes blancos. De una estatura media, con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. No podía disimular la felicidad que sentía al comenzar de nuevo sus clases. ¡Y razones no le faltaban! La primera, ver a sus mejores amigas y únicas desde que tenía memoria; Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno. Llevaba casi tres meses sin verlas. Deseaba pasar el verano con ellas, pero, como siempre, su padre era el que daba órdenes. A Hiashi Hyüga le apeteció llevar a su heredera a todas sus empresas, familiarizándola con el tema para cuando le toque a ella estar al mando.

-¿Ya estás lista? –Preguntó una voz de mala gana, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, padre. –Respondió Hinata.

Otra de las razones por la cual quería comenzar las clases era para no estar las 24 horas con su padre, Hiashi. Su relación con él no era muy buena, por no decir para nada. No soporta su forma de ser, de pensar, de actuar y de ser con ella. Lo único que le interesa es no dar una mala imagen a su famosa y "limpia" familia. Hiashi Hyüga es el típico empresario superficial al que le consumió el poder y el dinero.

-Ven a desayunar entonces. –Le mandó su padre.

Hinata obedeció rápidamente, como siempre. Al bajar sus enormes escalares y llegar a la primera planta se encontró con el resto de su familia.

-¡Hermana! –Exclamó una niña pequeña de unos 8 años, corriendo hacia Hinata para abrazarla. -¡Hoy empiezas clases!

-Lo sé, Hanabi. –Respondió Hinata, sonriéndole y devolviéndole el abrazo.

Adoraba a su hermana pequeña. Al igual que adoraba a su madre y a su primo, Neji Hyüga, que también vivía con ellos. Aunque tan sólo se llevaban un año de diferencia, Neji más que primo, era como un hermano mayor para ella. Siempre han estado muy unidos, desde que Neji se quedó huérfano. Sus padres murieron en un accidente y Hiashi se hizo cargo de él. A principio se le hizo difícil acercarse al castaño, ya que después de perder a sus padres se convirtió en una persona reservada y fría. Pero poco a poco Hinata se acercó a su primito, creando un vínculo de hermanos indestructible.

**~ x ~**

Lejos de la mansión de los Hyüga y de aquel barrio de ricos se encontraba Suna, un barrio de clase baja.

-¡Despierta ya, maldita sea, Gaara! –Gritaba un castaño muy alterando, tirando las sábanas del pelirrojo que aún permanecía dormido.

Aquel pelirrojo dejó su cara al descubierto, dejando ver su tez blanca, ojos turquesa claro y enormes ojeras a causa de su mala vida.

-¿¡Quieres estarte quiero, Kankurö?! –Le contestó, todavía más alterado Gaara, mientras intentaba darle patadas a su hermano para apartarle.

-¡Faltan tan sólo dos horas para comenzar las clases! ¡Recuerda que aún tenemos que coger el metro! –Le explicó Kankurö, que luchaba por esquivar las patadas de aquel furioso pelirrojo. -¿Acaso piensas desaprovechar también esta oportunidad?

-Tsk… -Exclamó Gaara, calmándose un poco. Sabía que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Tal vez sería la última.

No quería recordar lo horrible que fue su vida en Amegakure, tampoco quería recordar todo lo que tuvo que sufrir él, su hermano Kankurö, ni todavía menos su querida hermana Temari, que luchó por salir de ese apestoso pueblo y salvarle la vida a sus hermanos. Consiguió becas para los tres en Okayama, uno de los mejores colegios de Japón. No tienen dinero ni siquiera para el alquiler de su pequeño apartamento en ese peligroso barrio, lo que hace que Temari tenga que estudiar por las mañanas y trabajar por las tardes, matándose para ellos. No quería seguir siendo el mismo gamberro, problemático y delincuente que fue en el pasado. No podía pagarle así a su hermana.

-No puedo seguir siendo el mismo… -Susurró Gaara, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la ducha.

Al lado se esa habitación se encontraba la pequeña cocina, tenía el espacio justo para lo simple: Grifo, microondas, horno, nevera y una mesa pequeña en el centro. Ahí se encontraba una chica de unos 18 años, pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y ojos verdes azulados.

_"Tan sólo queda media hora para que salga el metro…"_ la rubia se encontraba muy alterada, ya que necesitaba que todo salga bien. Ya logró lo más difícil. Alejarse del monstruo de su padre, llevarse a sus hermanos lejos de aquella terrible ciudad, y sobre todo salvarle la vida a su pequeño hermano Gaara. Aunque no podía llevarse todo el mérito. Su primo Sasori le ayudó en todo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo, Temari? –Le preguntó Kankurö, aliviado por haber conseguido despertar a Gaara.

-¿Se despertó ya Gaara? –Preguntó nerviosa mientras preparaba bocadillos para comer por el camino.

-Sí. –Afirmó. –Se está dando una ducha.

-¡No nos va a dar tiempo! –Gritó Temari.

-Ya verás que sí, hermana… -Le contestó intentando calmarla. –Tranquilízate, ya hiciste lo más difícil.

-Lo sé. –Dijo, con los ojos cristalinos. –Pero, me da miedo…

-¿Gaara?

Temari agachó la cabeza.

-No quiero que él siga siendo el mismo delincuente, quiero que se aleje de esa vida…

-Lo hará. Ten paciencia y fe.

**~ x ~**

Al fin en Okayama. Su querido instituto. La peliazul avanzaba ansiosa los enormes pasillos llenos de gente, cruzándose con muchas caras conocidas, como los Akatsuki. Unos jóvenes, algunos de clase baja y otros de clase alta, pero todos delincuentes metidos en drogas, alcohol y quien sabe que porquerías más. Algunos estaban presentes, armando jaleo como siempre. Otros no estaban, seguramente ya querían perder clase. Hinata siempre quiso mantenerse alejada de ese mundo, le daba miedo. Tanto esas cosas como la gente metida en eso.

_"¿Dónde estará?"_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Y no era precisamente a sus amigas a las que buscaba, sino a su querido rubio, Naruto Uzumaki. Llevaba enamorada de él desde que tenía memoria. Le parecía un chico tan alegre, simpático, guapo… ¡Tan perfecto! El único problema es que él nunca tuvo ojos para ella.

-¡Hinata!

Nada más escuchar eso, Hinata sintió un fuerte abrazo que casi la dejó sin respiración. Se trataba de dos chicas altas y bonitas. Una rubia, de pelo largo recogido y ojos color azul. Y la otra con un peculiar color de pelo rosa, y ojos grandes verdes. Como cada año, se trataba de Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno.

-¡Chicas! –Exclamó Hinata, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¡Te hemos extrañado tanto! –Le gritó Ino para que pueda escuchar. Era difícil mantener una conversación entre tanto jaleo. -¡Tenemos que informarte de todo!

-¡No sabes todas las cosas que han pasado! –Siguió Sakura. -¿¡Sabes que… Tengo novio!?

Sakura como siempre, cada verano se echaba un novio distinto. Hinata no podía evitar tenerle un poco de… Envidia. Tal vez por su personalidad; Coqueta, simpática, extrovertida… ¡No tenía ni una pizca de timidez!

_"Los hombres siempre la prefieren a ella."_ Pensó la peliazul. Pero no era eso lo que le importaba, ya que su intención nunca fue atraer a los hombres. Lo que realmente le dolía era el hecho de que Naruto la prefiera a la pelirosa. Desde siempre, él solamente ha tenido ojos para Sakura.

-¡Hinata! –Gritó Ino, asustándola.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te hemos llamado ya tres veces. –Le respondió la pelirosa. -¿En qué estás pensando?

-¡Bueno, no importa! –Dijo rápidamente Ino sin darle tiempo a responder. –Cuéntanos, ¿Qué hiciste tú este verano?

-Estuve viajando por algunos países, conociendo las empresas de mi papá. –Respondió la peliazul, mientras se dirigían a su aula.

-¿Y qué más?

-Nada más, fui a la playa, y de compras. –Resumió.

-Pero habrás ligado en la playa, ¿no? –Siguió interrogando Ino, impaciente.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-¡Por Dios, Hinata! –Exclamó Sakura mientras tomaba asiento en el aula, que aún permanecía casi vacía. -¿En serio no te llama la atención ningún hombre?

-¿Salir con alguien? –Continuó la rubia. -¿O aunque sea ir a una fiesta?

-Realmente, no. –Se sinceró la ojiblanca, sin entender que obsesión tienen sus amigas por esas cosas.

-¡Pero tienes que divertirte, Hinata! –Le dijo Sakura, con un tono molesto. –Ya verás, mañana te llevaré a una fiesta.

-¿Q-qué? –Hinata no pudo evitar tartamudear. -¡No me interesa!

-¡Tienes que salir, Hinata! Tenemos 16 años, ya es hora de divertirse un poco…

-… Y de ir fijándote en chicos. –Exclamó la pelirosa mientras observaba a Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara y Chöji Akimichi entrar en el aula.

-No me interesa nadie. –Contestó Hinata un poco sonrojada. –Bueno, solamente…

-Naruto. Ya lo sabemos. –Respondió Ino mientras ponía una mueca de disgusto. No le hacía gracia que su amiga siga enamorada de uno de los pretendientes de Sakura. Sólo le hacía daño.

-Hablando del rey de Roma… -Comentó Sakura nada más ver entrar a Naruto Uzumaki al aula, dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos.

Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate. Nada más verle, con su sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos azules, y su pelo revuelto, sentía que se enamoraba más.

-Hinata… -Dijo Ino, sacándola de sus fantasías. – ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Kiba?

Kiba Inuzuka, de buena familia y compañero de toda la vida, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata. Siempre quiso ser su novio, y se lo ha dado a entender de muchas maneras.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Sakura. –Sabes que está loquito por ti.

-Pero chicas… -La ojiblanca agachó la cabeza. –A mí me gusta sólo como amigo.

Ino y Sakura se olvidaron completamente del tema al ver entrar a Tenten, una chica de nacionalidad china que consiguió mudarse a Japón y estudiar en Okayama con una beca, ya que su nivel económico no se lo permitía.

-¿En serio sigue en este colegio? –Les preguntó Ino a sus amigas, con una mueca de asco.

-Este colegio no debería tener sitio para gente como ella. –Exclamó la ojiverde disgustada.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sakura? –Preguntó Hinata, aunque la entendía perfectamente.

-Ya me entiendes, Hinata. Para gente que no es como nosotros. –Respondió Sakura. –Para gente… Pobre.

-Yo no veo nada de malo en Tenten. –La defendió. –Es una chica muy amable.

-¡Ay, Hinata! ¡Ni parece que seas la hija de Hiashi Hyüga!

Otra cosa que no aguantaba de sus amigas era el aire de superioridad que tenían. No soportaban a la gente que no tenían el mismo nivel económico que ellas.

**~ x ~**

Llevaban ya casi 20 minutos viajando en el metro. El tiempo se le hacía eterno. Él ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a estudiar, con lo a gusto que estaría trabajando en cualquier bar o tienda simple. Pero además de ser menor de edad, su expediente sucio no se lo permitía. ¡Ni siquiera él se acordaba de todas las porquerías que lleva en él!

-Temari, ¿Cuánto nos queda? –Preguntó impaciente.

-No más de cinco minutos, Gaara. –Respondió fríamente mientras ojeaba su horario de trabajo. -¿Piensas entrar a clases?

-Sí, claro. –Aunque intentaba convencer a su hermana, no se convencía ni a sí mismo. Le parecía más interesante explorar la clase alta de la ciudad que entrar al colegio para que lo echen a cada hora, como pasaba en su anterior colegio.

-No hace falta que te repita que si te metes en algún lío nos van a descubrir. –Le dijo Temari, aún sin mirarle. –Aún tienes 16 años, estás a cargo de nuestro padre. Si descubren que vivimos por nuestra cuenta a mí no me pasaría nada, ya que soy mayor de edad… Pero a ti y a Kankurö sí.

-Lo sé. –Contestó Gaara. ¡Como quisiera que su hermana tuviera su custodia, para no preocuparse también por eso!

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de hablar. Llegaron a su parada y bajaron rápidamente. Ahí estaba su famoso colegio: Okayama. Justo enfrente de la parada, tapado por numerosos árboles de Loto, se encontraba un inmenso edificio. Los hermanos Sabaku nunca habían visto algo parecido. Sentían que entre tanta gente en cualquier momento se perderían.

_"Tsk."_ A Gaara no le hacía ni pizca de gracia estar rodeado por gente rica, hijos de padres adinerados, a los que se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza.

Mientras Gaara hacía muecas de disgusto y Kankurö observaba sorprendido todo, Temari buscaba con la mirada a su primo, Sasori.

_"hmp, ese Sasori… Seguro está perdiendo clases."_ Pensó la rubia, molesta. Resignada, dejó de buscarle y se dirigió a la entrada.

-¿No vamos a esperar a Sasori? –Preguntó Kankurö, siguiéndola.

-¡No! –Respondió Temari, empujando a los idiotas que caminaban sin mirar. –Seguro ya está en clases.

Temari tenía la misma edad que su primo, por lo tanto le toca en el mismo grado que él. Mientras que Kankurö es un año menor, y Gaara, dos.

-¡Temari, espérame! –Le rogó Kankurö. -¡Esto es inmenso, me voy a perder!

-¡No seas crío, Kankurö! –Le gritó su hermana un poco alterada, ya que ella también sentía que se iba a perder.

-¡Pero, Temari…!

Un poco apartado de ellos se encontraba Gaara, muy molesto. Ese lugar tan enorme, limpio y decente no era, para nada, su estilo de vida. Aprovechó la pelea que mantenían sus hermanos y el montón de gente que había para desaparecer rápidamente de ahí.

**~ x ~**

Mientras, en el tercer grado…

Poco a poco el aula se iba llenando de gente, sólo faltaba el profesor.

-¡Mi novio es Itachi Uchiha! –Gritó la Haruno presumiendo, dejando boquiabiertas a muchas compañeras suyas.

Itachi Uchiha, dos años mayor que ellas, es muy famoso entre las chicas, tanto por su familia y su dinero, como por su belleza. Era el típico hombre mujeriego. Aunque, como virtud, no era nada escandaloso, lo mantenía todo callado.

-¡Deja de dar envidia, Sakura! –Exclamó Ino, que a diferencia de Hinata, ya sabía del noviazgo de su amiga.

-¿Cómo os hicisteis novios? –Preguntó sorprendida y un poco disgustada la Hyüga. No le hacía ilusión que su amiga salga con un integrante de los Akatsuki. –Según escuché de él, es muy mujeriego. No le gusta tener novia, y tampoco es fiel…

-¡Claro que es fiel! –Respondió Sakura, molesta.

-Tienes que reconocer que no. –Dijo la rubia, contradiciéndola. – ¿Cuántas veces le fue infiel a su anterior novia, Karin?

-Karin se lo merecía. –Dijo, tratando de justificarle. –Es una zorra.

Karin, junto con Konan, son las únicas integrantes mujeres de Akatsuki. A diferencia de Karin, Konan es reservada y fría, no tiene ojos para nadie más que su novio Pain. Karin es todo lo contrario.

-¡Pues a mí me gusta un chico de cuarto! –Exclamó la Yamanaka. –Se llama Sai, nos conocimos en la playa hace dos semanas.

-Chicas, creo que olvidé un libro en la mochila de Neji. –Interrumpió Hinata rápidamente al ver que Naruto se dirigía hacia ellas. Le daban ganas de desaparecer cada vez que Naruto se ponía a coquetear con Sakura. –Voy a por él, ¡enseguida vuelvo!

A Ino y Sakura no les dio ni siquiera tiempo de contestarle.

_"Empiezo mal."_ Pensó Hinata dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio, que estaba ya casi vacío. Lógicamente lo de su libro era tan solo una excusa para salir afuera y tomar aire. Como todos los años, tenía que quedarse callada escuchando las anécdotas de sus amigas, sin tener ninguna que contar. Como siempre, tenía que ver a su rubio de lejos, y huir cuando se acercaba por no querer escucharle coquetear con Sakura. Tenía que soportar a las zorras como Karin o a los gamberros como los Akatsukis que tanto odiaba.

Una terrible sensación de que le estaban observando la sacó de sus pensamientos. Subió la mirada para encontrarse, a lo lejos, con unos intensos ojos verdes mirándola. Nada más sentir aquella mirada, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_"Ese chico…"_ Tenía toda la pinta de un delincuente. Esa ropa desgastada, el tatuaje que tenía en su frente, esas horribles ojeras y, sobre todo, esa mirada llena de odio. Le producía tanto miedo que sólo pudo agachar la cabeza e ir alejándose poco a poco, con la intención de volver a entrar al edificio.

-Dame lo que tengas si no quieres salir herida.

Hinata sintió morirse. No sabía como pudo llegar tan rápido hasta sus espaldas. La peliazul comenzó a sentir la vista nublada, las manos sudorosas y todo su cuerpo temblando al notar que aquel delincuente había acercado a su abdomen una navaja.

-E-Está bien, no me hagas nada, p-por favor. –Le suplicó Hinata, dejando caer varias lágrimas por su rostro.

Sin dudarlo sacó de su bolsillo 300$. Era todo lo que tenía. Aquel pelirrojo lo cogió rápidamente, guardó su navaja y salió corriendo, dejando a la Hyüga con el corazón en la boca.

**~ x ~**

Gaara se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a hacer aquello nunca más. No llevar navajas, no robar, no amenazar, y sobre todo, no volver a consumir porquerías.

_"Sólo será una vez, para quitar el estrés."_ Pensó, para dejar de sentirse tan mal. ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡Es Sabaku No Gaara! Nunca le ha importado hacerlo o no.

Y ahí estaba, por unas calles totalmente desconocidas y con 300$. No sabía de donde conseguir lo que tanto quería, no tenía ningún contacto. Y para colmo, había asaltado a una chica de su misma escuela. Esperaba nunca volver a encontrarse con ella por los pasillos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no miraba por donde iba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en el suelo.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! –Gritó furioso, dirigiéndose a la persona con la que chocó. -¡Te voy a matar!

-Vaya, primito. –Respondió el chaval sorprendiendo a Gaara. –Así que es verdad lo que me contaba Temari, te has vuelto muy agresivo.

Gaara alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un chico muy parecido a él. Alto y blanco, con unos ojos color ceniza y un pelo rojizo y despeinado, muy parecido al suyo.

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí, primo? –Preguntó aquel pelirrojo, tendiéndole la mano.

Gaara dudó en si aceptarla o no, pero al final optó por la primera opción.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí? –Preguntó. –Soy Sasori.

_"Tsk… Sasori."_ Gaara realmente no se acordaba de su primo, ya que llevaba casi 10 años sin verle. Recuerda que cuando eran pequeños jugaban mucho, junto con Kankurö. Pero desde que Sasori se fue a vivir con su abuela, perdieron el contacto. Temari seguía hablando con él, y siempre le decía que se parecían mucho físicamente, pero a Gaara nunca le interesó verle. No porque tenga algo en contra de él, sino que no le interesaba nadie que venga de su familia paterna.

-Así que es cierto que tenemos un gran parecido. –Dijo finalmente Sasori, al notar el silencio del pelirrojo.

Gaara no sabía si contestarle bien o no. Pero al recordar todo lo que le ayudó a Temari con sus problemas, optó por ser amable. O al menos intentarlo.

-Sí, a mí también me dijo lo mismo. ¿No vas a clases?

-Me da flojera. –Respondió, mientras a su lado aparecían dos hombres de su tamaño. –Gaara, te presento a Itachi y Deidara.

Gaara observó con curiosidad a los jóvenes. Uno era alto, de ojos oscuros y cabello negro que colgaba cerca de sus mejillas. Y el otro, de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo. Ambos muy atractivos. Les ponía unos 18 o 19 años, al igual que a su primo.

-Sasori, tengo prisa. –Dijo el rubio, ignorando a Gaara. –Quiero entrar a segunda hora.

-No seas impaciente, Deidara.

-Hmp. –Exclamó el pelinegro. –Creí que eras tú el que decías siempre que odiabas esperar o hacer esperar a los demás.

-Esto es un caso especial. –Le respondió Sasori. –Acabo de reencontrarme con mi primo.

-Pues tráelo con nosotros. –Dijo Deidara, dándose media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Gaara. –Le llamó su primo, integrándolo en la conversación. -¿Tú fumas o consumes...?

El pelirrojo afirmó, sin estar seguro que venía después de su silencio.

-Tu primo se refiere a cocaína. –Le aclaró el Uchiha.

Gaara sonrió de lado y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia ellos.

**~ x ~**

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde el incidente con aquel delincuente y todavía no podía calmarse. Sentía que su cuerpo aún temblaba. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de atender a la clase.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? –Le susurró Sakura, que llevaba observándola hace rato. – ¡Ni siquiera has estado atendiendo estas dos clases!

-Me duele un poco la barriga. –Mintió, evitando hablar del tema.

Los minutos pasaron y consiguió calmarse un poco, comenzando a atender a su profesor, Kakashi Hatake.

-Quiero que hagáis el ejercicio ocho. –Dijo finalmente Kakashi. –Que os veo un poco verdes.

Todos bajaron sus cabezas, atentos a su libro, cuando escucharon la puerta del aula abrirse.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –Preguntó Kakashi al ver asomado a un pelirrojo.

Todos voltearon a verle excepto Hinata, que seguía haciendo el ejercicio.

-Soy nuevo en la ciudad. Me perdí. –Mintió el chaval.

-¿Eres Sabaku No Gaara? -Preguntó el profesor Hatake, con la lista de alumnos en la mano.

-Sí.

-Pasa. –Le ordenó. –Toma asiento.

Gaara caminó por el largo pasillo del aula bajo la atenta mirada de todos, buscando un asiento libre. Algunas chicas ya suspiraban, ya que, a pesar de su pelo revuelto, notables ojeras y ropa desgastada, se veía bastante atractivo. Otros lo miraban con una mueca de disgusto, ya que se notaba que no venía de una familia adinerada.

-Encima de pobre, drogadicto. –Susurró Ino con una cara de asco.

-¿Tú también lo notaste? –Le preguntó Sakura.

-Claro. –Afirmó. –Esos ojos rojos, sin brillo y esa toz persistente es inconfundible.

Hinata, que hasta ahora no había levantado la cabeza, sentía curiosidad por lo que escuchó de sus amigas. Observó a su nuevo compañero, sintiendo otra vez esa sensación de malestar, temblor y sudor. Aquel pelirrojo es la última persona que deseaba ver cerca de ella.

-Ese delincuente… -Susurró, sintiendo sus ojos cristalinos.

Sabaku No Gaara. El mismo que dos horas atrás le hizo temer por su vida, ahora es su compañero.

* * *

Eso es todo. Gracias por leer y espero que os guste. :)


End file.
